Your Heart Will Lead You Home
Your Heart Will Lead You Home is a song by Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman and is song by Code Blue. It is from The Gang Civil War and is sung again in Love is In The Air?. The Gang Civil War Lyrics *'Mordecai': ♪Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons♪ *'Rigby': ♪You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes.♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪But somehow right before your eyes the sun fades away,♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Everything is different and everything has changed♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪If you feel lost♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪And far from home♪ *'Lucy Mann': ♪You're never alone, you know♪ *'Kenneth Tennyson': ♪Just think of your friends♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪The ones who care♪ *'Rayona': ♪They all will be waiting there♪ *'Skurd': ♪With love to share♪ *'Manny Armstrong': ♪And your heart will lead you home♪ *'Helen Wheels': ♪Funny how a photograph can take you back in time♪ *'Cooper Daniels': ♪To places and embraces that I thought you've left behind♪ *'Jimmy Jones': ♪But trying to remind you that you're not the only one♪ *'Chrono Spanner': ♪That no one is an island when all is said and done♪ *'Ester': ♪If you feel lost♪ *'Kai Green': ♪And on your own♪ *'Rook Shar': ♪And far from home♪ *'Eunice': ♪You're never alone, you know♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪Just think of your friends♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪The ones who care♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪They all will be waiting there♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪With love to share♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪And your heart will lead you home♪ *'Mordecai': ♪There'll come a day when you're losing your way♪ *'Rigby': ♪And you won't know where you belong♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪They say that home is where the heart is♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong.♪ *'All': ♪And if you feel lost And on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪With love to share♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪And your heart will lead you ...♪ *'All': ♪And if you feel lost♪ *'Lucy Mann': ♪Lost♪ *'All': ♪And on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there♪ *'Kenneth Tennyson': ♪With love to share♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪And your heart will lead you ...♪ *'Rayona': ♪where you belong ...♪ *'Skurd': ♪I know your heart will lead you...home.♪ Love is In The Air? Lyrics *'Mordecai': ♪Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons♪ *'Rigby': ♪You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes.♪ *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': ♪But somehow right before your eyes the sun fades away,♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪Everything is different and everything has changed♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪If you feel lost♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪And far from home♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪You're never alone, you know♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪Just think of your friends♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪The ones who care♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪They all will be waiting there♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪With love to share♪ *'Rad Dudeman': ♪And your heart will lead you home♪ *'Manny Armstrong': ♪Funny how a photograph can take you back in time♪ *'Helen Wheels': ♪To places and embraces that I thought you've left behind♪ *'Alan Albright': ♪But trying to remind you that you're not the only one♪ *'Gash Jumon': ♪That no one is an island when all is said and done♪ *'Renzo Ichijo': ♪If you feel lost♪ *'Kal Hyugu': ♪And on your own♪ *'Denby Igan': ♪And far from home♪ *'Sage Karasukumo': ♪You're never alone, you know♪ *'Dail Sawa': ♪Just think of your friends♪ *'Justus': ♪The ones who care♪ *'Yottoko Jo': ♪They all will be waiting there♪ *'Diane': ♪With love to share♪ *'Helena': ♪And your heart will lead you home♪ *'Sergio': ♪There'll come a day when you're losing your way♪ *'Sheila': ♪And you won't know where you belong♪ *'Minda': ♪They say that home is where the heart is♪ *'Sissy': ♪So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong.♪ *'All': ♪And if you feel lost And on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there♪ *'Lili': ♪With love to share♪ *'Tammy': ♪And your heart will lead you ...♪ *'All': ♪And if you feel lost♪ *'Ali': ♪Lost♪ *'All': ♪And on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there♪ *'Anila': ♪With love to share♪ *'Boomerang': ♪And your heart will lead you ...♪ *'Tsuki Hoshina': ♪where you belong ...♪ *'Iron Man': ♪I know your heart will lead you...home.♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited